Living La Vida Loca
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Boatos, reportagens, loucuras de todos os jeitos. No meio disso tudo, apenas tentam viver suas vidas da melhor maneira. E talvez tudo fique melhor quando conseguirem confessar seus sentimentos. PadAckles. Desafio de Janeiro-Need For Fic Para VickyLoka


**Living La Vida Loca**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Actor's Fic, Sem spoilers,

Advertências: Slash M/M – PadAckles

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Boatos, reportagens, loucuras de todos os jeitos. No meio disso tudo, apenas tentam viver suas vidas da melhor maneira. E talvez tudo fique melhor quando conseguirem confessar seus sentimentos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e sexo entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Nota: Presentinho para VickyLoka, pela sua boa vontade de sempre.**

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esses homens lindos. Admito que adoraria ter visto uma cena dessas em algum lugar, mas enfim.

Beta: E eu lá tive coragem de mostrar essa insanidade para alguém? (2)

**Living La Vida Loca**

Na casa de dois andares em Vancouver, já havia movimento, apesar de não passar de seis da manhã. Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles teriam um dia cheio.

Mais um dia cheio.

As gravações andavam intensas, o seriado estava fazendo sucesso ao extremo, haviam acabado de filmar um photoshoot para o Japão acerca da quarta temporada e, apesar de saberem que o ritmo sempre era pesado, precisavam demais dos feriados de final de ano, pois retornariam em janeiro para o restante da quinta temporada.

Barbeados e com scripts revisados, os dois atores sentaram-se na mesa da copa, enquanto Cliff terminava de preparar café e o desjejum de ambos.

Para Jared, comer de manhã era essencial, vez que se exercitava metodicamente e precisava de proteínas. Já havia corrido cinco quilômetros, apenas para começar, acompanhado de Harley e Sadie, que jaziam deitados aos pés dele, alimentados e felizes.

Na ponta da mesa, Jensen passava os olhos de novo numa cena específica e então desviou seu olhar para Jared. – "Vamos ter que nos concentrar bastante hoje, Jay, as cenas são bem complexas. Misha Collins deve estar adorando tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo acontecendo no seriado."

- "Hum..." Jared respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, o laptop ligado em cima da mesa. Na verdade, não era exatamente um nerd como Sam, mas dava umas espiadas pela internet, embora não admitisse que o fazia, e tinha lá alguma curiosidade sobre o que diziam deles.

- "O que há de tão interessante?" Jensen perguntou observando a expressão facial de Jared que mudava de quando em vez.

- "Olha, atores não tem vida privada..."

- "Por que diz isso?"

- "Por que não é privada, não o suficiente." Padalecki desviou o olhar para Jensen com ar meio preocupado.

- "O que foi agora? Já sei, sou pai de seis filhos e escondo-os dos fãs?" Jensen ironizou, pondo o script de lado.

- "Que nada, descobri que não apenas "peguei" a Paris Hilton num trailer durante House of Wax, como sou galinha, ou seja, passou perto..."

- "E você pegou a Paris Hilton?" Jensen tentava ficar sério com o assunto.

- "Jensen... Eu já te falei..." Jared suspirou. Não ia falar daquilo de novo.

- "Certo, deixemos para lá. O que mais? Se bem que tenho medo de perguntar." Ackles revirou os olhos esperando coisas alucinadas.

- "Eu flerto com homens e mulheres sem titubear. Ah, e trepo com todas as protagonistas bonitas que encontro..." Jared Padalecki tinha a testa franzida e lia um blog de fofocas, espiava o live journal e ainda observava, incrédulo, alguns vídeos no youtube de fazer seu senso de realidade sumir. – "E, obviamente, sou apaixonado por você, Jen. Sabia que já transamos na mesa do trailer?"

- "Ora, vejam só, que coisa incrível! Como se aquela mesinha agüentasse seu peso, sem falar que pensei que a gente só trepava loucamente, feito coelhos insanos, na SUV que usamos para ir ao estúdio, com Cliff ouvindo e se masturbando..." Jensen falou revirando os olhos novamente e puxou o laptop de Jared, dando uma olhada num outro endereço que ele havia selecionado. Franziu o rosto, horrorizado. – "Espera, eu não apenas namoro mulheres contratadas para tal, do meio artístico, como sou mal humorado, ranzinza, totalmente gay e um arrogante que ninguém suporta?"

- "Talvez um pouco mal humorado?" Jared riu um tanto.

- "Cale-se." Jensen respondeu com ar de galhofa.

- "Totalmente gay?" Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e riu jogando a cabeça para trás. "Cara, você tem fama, falemos sério!"

- "Ah, e claro, completamente apaixonado por você, sem falar que eu choro por sua causa no set de filmagem quando você não me dá atenção... Meu Deus... Ei, você está totalmente apaixonado por mim também ou apenas eu quem me ferro nessa história?" Jensen sorriu e logo ria também, junto com Jared.

- "Bom dia, rapazes." Cliff entrou com suco de frutas para ambos e um jornal local, de Vancouver, bem como um texto impresso onde havia toda a programação do dia de filmagens dos dois. – "Sairemos em meia hora."

- "Oh, bom dia, Cliff. Estávamos lendo algumas coisas alucinantes na internet." Jared tomou de um fôlego só o suco de frutas variadas, pegou uma fatia de pão, ovos mexidos, bacon e café e empurrou o lap top para o lado. – "Cliff, viu o novo vídeo que é um protesto dizendo que devemos nos assumir e que vão fazer greve de amvs até que a gente se assuma?" Padalecki vira aquilo e ficara pensando se algumas pessoas tinham noção do que era a realidade.

- "Assumir o que?" A cara de Cliff era de pura dúvida.

- "Que somos gays. Ok, já serve bissexuais, e namorados." Jensen completou lendo o jornal e pousou sua mão na de Jared, fazendo um carinho leve. – "Temos que parar com demonstrações públicas de afeto. Ou melhor, vamos brigar e nos separar para todo o sempre. Talvez assim nos deixem em paz."

Cliff olhou aquilo e riu um pouco. – "Jensen, notou o que está fazendo?" Cliff abriu mais o sorriso.

- "Cara, você não consegue mesmo tirar as mãos de mim, não é?" Jared gargalhou e se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e pousou os lábios nos de Jensen, num selinho doce. – "Vamos trabalhar e, sem beijos de língua hoje?" Jared encarava o outro com ar divertido.

- "Pelo menos não com platéia, Jay. Aliás, aquela sua frase me dá calafrios até hoje. Você tinha bebido?" Jensen devolveu o beijo.

- "Eu não beijo Jensen. Não em público." Jared falou bem sério, mas logo começou a rir. – "Ah, vai, foi divertido."

- "Sei... Sabe quantas fanfics devem ter feito com isso?"

- "E você achou tão ruim assim?" Jared fez seu melhor puppy eyes e Jensen não teve opção senão rir.

- "Só não diga mais tantas coisas de nós dois." Jensen riu também e olhou para Cliff. – "Eu sempre faço isso? Com a mão, quero dizer?"

- "Sempre faz isso." Cliff respondeu. – "Todo dia de manhã, pelo menos. E eu sempre faço de conta que não estou aqui." O segurança respondeu tranqüilo, com jeito amigável.

- "Somos gays e apaixonados, lembra, Jen?" Jared falou fazendo uma pose totalmente afeminada.

- "Ah, claro que somos... Bem, gays nem tanto, mas apaixonados, com certeza." Jensen se levantou e riu para Cliff. – "Melhor fechar os olhos." Enlaçou os ombros de Jared com um suspiro.

- "Estou acostumado com vocês, não me incomodam..." Cliff suspirou. Se as pessoas soubessem como eles eram adoráveis, seguros e maravilhosas pessoas, parariam de persegui-los tanto.

- "Ele está acostumado." Jared sorriu e abraçou Jensen, puxando-o num beijo para lá de molhado e quente que Jensen não demorou a corresponder até quase não conseguir respirar e então se afastou.

Cliff? Arrumava a mesa do café da manhã, nem um pouco preocupado com o fato deles serem o que eram: apaixonados um pelo outro.

- "Hoje não temos cenas sem camisa, não é mesmo?" Jensen novamente olhou o script.

- "Não que eu saiba." Jared respondeu e desatou a rir. – "Que foi?" O jeito de Jensen era de quem estava para lá de aliviado.

- "Você me deixou um tremendo chupão no tórax, seu pervertido." Jensen também riu. – "Como eu ia explicar? Danneel não vem aqui há um mês."

- "Ah, quer que te mostre ONDE você deixou um chupão? Genevieve também está fora, e faz dois meses. Já pensou se tiram fotos? Já sei! Pegamos prostitutas num bar!"

- "Prostituta é fim de carreira, embora seja melhor que algumas histórias loucas que já li. E tem suas vantagens, sem perguntas, nem explicações..." Pensou por um momento. – "Certo, pegamos prostitutas agora, vamos embora..." Jensen pegou os óculos escuros, fez sua melhor cara de Dean "macho man" Winchester e saiu em direção ao SUV.

- "Ele precisa mesmo parar de tocar em você, Jared, dá para notar como é automático quando ele o faz." Cliff falou pegando as chaves.

- "Eu não me importo. Eu o adoro, você sabe. E, quer saber, tirando a parte de sermos loucos um pelo outro, esses fãs não nos compreendem. Nem sabem do que estão falando quando começam com essa histeria de sermos gays."

- "Como assim?" Cliff falou seguindo Jared que caminhava a passos largos.

- "Não somos gays, apenas adoramos um ao outro. Nunca fiquei com um cara, nem acho que se isso acabar ficarei com outro. Jensen é o Jensen. E não vejo por que tenho que dar satisfações de quem sou na vida real." Jared entrou no SUV e entrelaçou os dedos nos do loiro.

- "Eu sei disso. Vocês não se interessam mesmo por outros. Acho isso bonito." Cliff ligou o som e saiu com o carro. Mesmo sem a cláusula de confidencialidade no seu contrato, jamais trairia a confiança deles. Aprendera a respeitá-los e admirá-los.

- "Do que falam?" Jensen perguntou, feliz pela SUV ser totalmente espelhada. Era impossível alguém ver quem ia lá dentro.

- "Que o único macho que vai chegar perto de mim é você." Jared riu da cara abobalhada de Jensen e deu-lhe um beijinho.

- "Idem aqui." Jensen falou bem seriamente. – "Você sabe."

- "Eu sei." Um suspiro e Jared observou o companheiro de cena. – "Por que o bico?" Conhecia Jensen, bem demais.

- "Vamos ter uma convenção difícil, Jay." Jensen falou bem sério. – "Os boatos aumentaram depois que espalharam que meu noivado com Danneel é uma farsa de relações públicas."

- "O problema é que É uma farsa, não é mesmo, Jen?" Jared deu um beijo rápido no namorado e suspirou. – "Às vezes eu queria apenas que fôssemos ilustres desconhecidos."

- "Eu sei, babe, eu sei." Jensen respondeu com ternura. – "É difícil demais às vezes. Que faremos?"

- "Posso dar uma sugestão?" Cliff sempre conversava com eles. Não tinha preconceito, gostava deles e cuidava-os como se fossem seus irmãos mais novos.

- "Bem, não vejo por que não." Jensen prestava toda atenção.

- "Não mudem nada do que são. Quanto mais ficam se escondendo, mais aumentam os boatos. Sejam vocês mesmos, sem a parte dos beijos na boca, e ficará tudo bem."

- "Sabe, Cliff, você é melhor que meu Relações Públicas." Jared riu. – "Vou levar Genevieve na próxima convenção, Jensen. Ficaremos num daqueles quartos de hotel com portas comunicantes. Você vai levar a Harris, não vai?"

- "E vamos colocar as duas juntas num quarto enquanto nos agarramos no quarto ao lado? Céus, Jared, você é um pervertido, sabia?"

- "Com medo delas ouvirem você implorando por mais?" Jared tinha uma cara de sacana difícil de não notar. – "Por que, vou te contar, eu adoro quando você implora." Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. A resposta de Jensen foi um leve bico e a língua passeando pelos lábios bem feitos. – "Céus, Jensen, assim vou chegar duro no estúdio!"

- "Virou adolescente? Se controla cara!" Jensen estava rindo antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

- "Eu vou subir o vidro aqui, pôr um rock pesado, daí fiquem à vontade." Cliff riu. Eles eram muito malucos, quando estavam sozinhos, era fato. E também excelentes atores, pessoas dignas e fiéis.

- "Ei, Cliff, nós nunca transamos no SUV..." Jared falou com ar totalmente inocente.

- "Eu sei que não, mas vai que dá vontade. Não estou aqui." Subiu o vidro e ligou o som do carro. Não estava nem aí. Não tinha nada que ver com a vida deles, não a esse ponto.

- "Você constrangeu o Cliff seu tarado!" Jensen riu, novamente.

- "Então tá, no trailer, então?" Jared subiu e desceu as sobrancelhas num convite bem claro.

- "Caramba, Jay, tu precisas malhar mais! Haja testosterona."

- "E você nem gosta..." Jared fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- "Me beija..." Jensen murmurou, suavemente, entreabrindo os lábios e arfando, chegando perto de Jared.

- "Puta merda, Jen... Não me enlouquece..." Jared colou os lábios nos do namorado e sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente. Quem pensava que Jensen era tímido e bobinho, não fazia idéia do furacão sexual que ele era... Sentir a língua dele enroscada na sua, as mãos no seu corpo, o cheiro bom dele. Ficou imediatamente excitado e gemeu baixo.

E então Jensen se afastou. – "Isso foi pela Paris Hilton... Não encosto mais em você até amanhã."

- "Jensen!" Jared ficou indignado. Ackles era bem ciumento e, o pior era que cumpria as ameaças. – "Certo, sem sexo hoje. Eu não mereço isso, sabe."

- "Eu sei o que você fez, sei porque fez, mas não preciso gostar, preciso?" Jensen suspirou e uma sombra passou no seu rosto. – "Você vai mesmo casar, não é Jared?"

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou um pouco a cara. – "Jen, esse assunto não, de novo não."

- "Pode ao menos me dizer o motivo? Certo, eu estou noivo, os boatos diminuíram, estamos brigando o dobro do normal por conta de tanta especulação. Estão nos destruindo e você ainda vai se casar?" Jensen respirava mais depressa. Tanta bagunça em torno deles estava afetando os dois. Tinha medo do que vinha pela frente.

- "Genevieve me ama, cara. O que mais posso dizer?" Jared era de uma sinceridade absurda.

- "Você tem sorte. Nisso tem."

- "Danneel gosta de você, Jensen, é sua amiga há anos."

- "Eu sei. Ela foi escolhida também por isso. E, cá para nós, teremos belos filhos. Minha mãe ficará contente com os netos."

- "Eu NÃO gosto de falar nisso, Jensen." Jared sentia dor na alma quando Jensen falava em filhos. A única coisa que jamais poderia dar a ele...

- "Vamos apenas viver nossa vida, certo? Um dia de cada vez." Jensen suspirou. – "Nossa totalmente louca vida."

- "Cara, nisso você tem razão. É louca vida, sim. Só que eu adoro partilhá-la com você." Jared puxou o namorado para um beijo.

- "Jay..." Jensen sussurrou num tom feliz.

- "Hein?"

- "Posso esquecer a idéia de não fazer sexo com você hoje."

- "Ah, pode? Qual seria o motivo?" Jared escorregou a mão por dentro da camisa do outro, acarinhando.

- "Por que eu te amo?" Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam de jeito diferente. Nunca havia dito aquilo para o outro desde que estavam juntos. Diziam que se adoravam, que gostava muito dele, que era louco por ele, apaixonado até... Mas que o amava? Nunca havia dito, com todas as letras, sem risco de enganos.

Jared ficou pasmado. Arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Jensen com o coração na boca. – "V-você disse..."

- "Que eu te amo..." Jensen sorriu de maneira calma e sincera. – "É a mais pura verdade. Não precisa dizer o mesmo, sei que não é bem seu jeito ficar se declarando." No fundo, Jensen queria ouvir, mas iriam devagar.

- "Imbecil." Jared estava sério. Muito sério. Demais. Jensen imediatamente ficou preocupado.

- "Que houve? Não gostou?" Uma ponta de mágoa no olhar de Jensen.

- "Vai me fazer chorar, porra! Seu desgraçado..." A voz de Jared ficou entrecortada e ele choramingou, puxou Jensen num beijo faminto, profundo e lento. Soltou-o afogueado e tenso. – "Nunca fizemos amor na SUV..."

Agora foi Jensen quem estremeceu. Sempre falavam em sexo, transar, trepar, foder até... Agora amor? Piscou os olhos com vagar, observando bem o outro. – "O que você disse?"

- "Eu te amo." Jared falou bem devagar, emocionado e arfante. – "Eu te amo tanto que quero fazer amor, neste momento. Quer?" Jared deu beijinhos no rosto do namorado esperando pela resposta.

- "Cliff..." Jensen falou meio rouco sendo deitado no banco com todo cuidado do mundo.

- "Ok." Jared se afastou e bateu no vidro divisor, sendo logo atendido. – "Cliff, por favor, pode estacionar a SUV bem longe do set? E dar uma volta de uma meia hora... Talvez quarenta e cinco minutos?" Jared ria de pura alegria.

- "Hum, nem vou perguntar. Tudo bem. Já estamos chegando mesmo. Eu aviso e..."

- "Não precisa, só estacione e... Vá dar uma volta..." Jared riu.

Cliff sorriu também e fechou a divisória. Aqueles dois...

- "Você enlouqueceu? Vai todo mundo ver!" Jensen falou baixo.

- "Ninguém vai ver nada pelos vidros espelhados e, cá para nós, se o carro balançar, ora que se dane."

- "Jay, você é doido."

- "Por você."

Jared e Jensen chegaram atrasados, mais de quarenta minutos, com Cliff jurando que tinha deixado-os perto do set no horário certo...

* * *

Nota: Eu não sou uma pessoa chegada a fluffy, nem tampouco sou levinha e fofa, mas sinceramente, eu precisava escrever algo assim. Ser fã de PadAckles é algo que me faz feliz, só que também preocupada. Eles precisam viver a vida deles, ora... A fama passa, o mundo gira, mas o que fazemos em nossa intimidade, quem nós somos, isso não é fácil de ser deixado pra lá. Ser uma celebridade tem benesses, mas também tem um peso absurdo que nem sempre os fãs estão dispostos a enxergar... Que sejam felizes, seja lá do jeito que for para ser. É meu desejo. Comentem se puderem, eu agradeço.


End file.
